L'Apollon tombé du septième ciel
by Aleanne
Summary: ( Fanfiction Noob ) L'épée légendaire Sourcelombre dont le métal est le plus dur d'Olydri est trouvée dans les profondeurs de la Grotte Sans Retour par Fantöm. Celui-ci raconte sa découverte sous les yeux ébahis d'un certain joueur…
1. Une rencontre

**_L'Apollon tombé du septième ciel._**

Chapitre 1 :

« Le ciel était obscurci par de ténébreux nuages et éclairait d'une lueur terne la plaine où je me trouvais. J'étais en train de rechercher le PNJ (1) qui clôturerait la quête mineure que je venais d'achever et c'est alors que je l'aperçus. C'était une femme d'une beauté irréelle. Intrigué par cette présence fantasmagorique je vins à sa rencontre mais alors que je m'approchais d'elle, elle prit la fuite en direction de la forêt avoisinante. Je courus à sa suite.

A cet instant le vent forcit et fit trembler les arbres, dénudés en cet hiver approchant. L'orage éclata et de nombreuses gouttelettes atterrirent sur le sol boueux du chemin de terre que nous traversions mais étrangement la pluie et la saleté semblait épargner la fille. Elle paraissait légère et inatteignable tandis que ses pieds effleuraient à peine le tapis de feuilles mortes étalées sur le sol.

Elle était vive et plusieurs fois je crus la perdre dans ce dédale d'arbres et de buissons, tous identiques mais chaque fois elle reparaissait dans un coin de ma vision, non loin et il se révélait qu'elle m'attendait. Alors galvanisé par sa réapparition je me précipitais dans sa direction juste avant qu'elle ne se dérobe à moi de nouveau et ne reprenne sa course.

Tout du long j'étais resté silencieux, incapable de prononcer la moindre syllabe. Je ne pourrais dire ce qui me fascinait le plus chez cette créature. Je ne peux le décrire précisément néanmoins certaines choses m'avait marqué comme sa taille si fine qu'elle semblait prête à s'envoler à la première bourrasque venue, ou même son sourire sibyllin qui étirait magnifiquement ses traits quand elle se retournait vers moi. Mais ce n'étaient qu'artifices inutiles comparés à ce qui me stupéfiait le plus : cette brume mystérieuse qui entourait son corps et qui émanait d'elle en fines volutes quasi-transparentes. Je m'interrogeais sur la nature d'un tel phénomène et d'une telle femme. Qui était cette fantastique créature ? Et que me voulait-elle ? Et par-dessus tout, où voulait-elle m'amener ?

De plus en plus suspicieux je ralentis le pas. J'essayais de ne pas craindre une quelconque embuscade mais une sourde paranoïa m'étreignit. Alors, la femme se stoppa, se tourna vers moi et me fixa de ses yeux d'un vert scintillant qui reflétait la lumière du soleil et d'insondables émotions.

Une voix forte résonna dans le bois, elle venait de toute part et imposait un silence presque religieux. Depuis cet instant la forêt se tût, aucun animaux ne piaillait ou ne grognait, même le vent et la tempête s'étaient apaisés. Je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas trempé comme si la protection magique de la mystérieuse demoiselle s'était étendue à moi.

« Guerrier du Crépuscule Fantöm grâce à votre ténacité vous m'avez découverte. Je vous félicite vous venez de débloquer une quête secrète.

_ En quoi consiste-t-elle ?

_ Ne vous impatientez pas guerrier, tout ce révélera en temps et en heure. Acceptez-vous ma quête ? »

Je me demandais quel était l'objectif de cette quête somme toute inattendue et qui en y repensant, je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Aucune fuite des joueurs ou des développeurs. Etais-je vraiment le premier à la trouver et existait-elle depuis la récente mise à jour ? Et plus important encore : amenait-elle un évent (2) inédit ? Je sus déjà ma réponse.

« Quête acceptée ! » »

* * *

Hey tout le monde s'était un petit texte pour bien déstresser avant la rentrée. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et voilà les explications simplifiées de certains termes.

1\. PNJ = Personnage Non Joueur comme peut l'être un vendeur, un acheteur ou quelqu'un qui propose des quêtes.

2\. Un évent = Un événement historique important comme peut l'être la chute de la lune et qui n'est pas accessible par n'importe quel joueur.


	2. Une quête

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

Alors que notre cher Fantöm était en train de traverser une plaine pour clôturer une quête, il fait la rencontre d'une étrange jeune femme. La mystérieuse demoiselle s'enfuit dans la forêt à son approche. En la poursuivant le guerrier se rend compte de l'étrangeté de l'inconnue et de celle des pouvoirs qu'elle détient, et sa surprise va crescendo lorsqu'elle lui propose une quête inédite qu'il ne peut refuser.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

« Son sourire reparut fugacement sur son visage et j'en profitais pour l'observer plus attentivement. Elle possédait de longs cheveux châtains légèrement ondulés qui descendaient harmonieusement jusqu'aux reins. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment elle avait une taille fine mais en plus de cela elle avait une stature digne et fière, tout en se tenait droite ce qui accentuait ainsi sa grandeur. Elle devait mesurer aux alentours des un mètre soixante-dix.

Mais en plus de cela elle disposait d'un immense charisme qui laissait chaque personne muette ou emplie d'un profond respect.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche couleur albâtre très aérienne qui couvrait délicatement ses épaules, et dans son dos la robe était coupée sous la forme d'un grand losange. À part cela aucun accessoire excepté une couronne végétale qui reposait sur le haut de sa tête.

« Qui êtes-vous ? murmurai-je.

_ Ne cherchez pas à le savoir pour le moment », rétorqua-t-elle gentiment.

Je saisis véritablement à ce moment-là quelque chose de foncièrement incongru : elle n'ouvrait pas la bouche quand elle parlait et, pourtant sa voix me parvenait distinctement et semblait même bruire tout autour de nous. À voir sa moue j'avisais qu'elle avait perçu le cheminement de mes pensées.

Je me fustigeais mentalement de ma stupidité et de mon inattention j'étais tout de même guerrier de niveau cent, l'ex numéro un du classement mondial d'Horizon et l'atout majeur de la Guilde Justice, je n'étais tout de même pas un vulgaire noob (1) ! Comment avais-je été aussi faible au point de ne pas remarquer un point aussi important ? Et apparemment l'énigmatique créature devant moi avait encore deviné l'objet de mes réflexions. Depuis quand étais-je aussi facile à décrypter ? Légèrement décontenancé j'optai de lui obéir, sans discussion inutile, et d'attendre ses instructions.

« Bien Guerrier, je vois que vous avez analysé votre situation et maintenant écoutez bien ce que j'ai à vous dire. Tout d'abord cette quête doit rester un secret entre nous, c'est bien compris ? En aucun cas vous ne pouvez le répéter à quiconque même à vos compagnons de guilde. Donc en premier lieu, vous devez vous rendre au lieu que je vais vous désigner et y récupérer un objet très important pour moi. C'est d'accord ? me demanda négligemment la demoiselle.

_ Je le ferais, assurai-je.

_ Bien Guerrier Fantöm, je suis ravie de voir que nous avons un accord. »

Elle me tendit sa main, un petit sourire narquois accroché au visage, je répondis à son invitation et lui donnai ma main en échange. Je scrutais son visage à la recherche de la moindre émotion mais la seule chose que je pus déceler fut une étincelle de malice dans ses beaux yeux luminescents.

« Bon, je pense que vous êtes prêt à recevoir quelques informations supplémentaires sur ta mission. Tout d'abord vous devrez avancer dans la forêt, jusqu'à ce que la musique ne change de rythme et devienne plus lente et plus mélancolique, vous saurez alors que vous êtes proche. Une fois arrivé à destination vous chercherez un carnet qui il me semble est caché, une fois celui-ci trouvé vous reviendrez ici et vous attendrez mes nouvelles instructions. Bien, vous avez tout assimilé ?

_ Aucun problème.

_ Alors à vous de jouer. À très bientôt Guerrier. »

Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et me mis en route mais plus j'avançais au cœur de cette forêt plus celle-ci se faisait froide, et infranchissable au vu de la prolifération excessive de végétation à cet endroit.

Après une dizaine de minutes à rechercher une quelconque entrée dans cette barrière végétale je finis, à force de détermination, par trouver un trou. Je m'y engouffrais avec hâte peu m'importais de savoir si j'allais rencontrer un MOB (2) de l'autre côté, tout ce que je voulais c'était comprendre un peu mieux cette histoire. La musique devenait particulièrement triste et donnait limite envie de mettre fin à ses jours dans le plus grand des calmes.

Et au détour d'arbres à l'aspect si misérable et fragile que j'en aurais presque eu pitié, je l'aperçus : le donjon.

Il était fait de pierre et paraissait très vieux. La construction se transformait peu à peu en ruine mais bizarrement la végétation ne semblait pas l'attaquer, elle restait cantonnée aux alentours et entourait complétement l'enceinte à moitié détruite. Malgré la décrépitude du bâtiment il semblait encore solide mais on ne pouvait dissimuler le passage du temps qui avait fait de puissants dégâts ainsi que la trace, mais néanmoins ténue, d'anciens combats apparemment particulièrement violents.

Nonobstant ces quelques faits étonnants je ne me posais pas de questions et rentrait dans le donjon.»

* * *

Salut tout le monde, j'espère que pour vous aussi la rentrée c'est bien passé ! ^^ !

Sinon je tenais à préciser :

_ 1. Noob = Personne néophyte au sein d'un groupe ou un idiot qui ne sais pas jouer.

_ 2. MOB = Monstre, personnage non joueur qui là est pour combattre.

Et pour terminer je rajoute que les personnages viennent de l'univers de **Noob** et de **Fabien Fournier**.


	3. Un prénom

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

La mystérieuse demoiselle consent enfin à livrer quelques informations sur la quête : Fantöm doit retrouver un carnet caché dans un lieu secret perdu dans la forêt. Une fois arrivé à proximité il découvre une haie imposante qui entoure un ancien donjon fortement délabré.

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

L'air était assez oppressant, l'humidité était très perceptible et l'on voyait particulièrement bien que personne n'était venu ici depuis des années. Il n'y avait aucun ennemi à l'horizon. Je visitais le rez-de-chaussée mais rien d'intéressant à signaler sauf l'important nombre de nid d'araignées qui pullulaient partout mais après tout c'était assez logique. J'examinais alors les autres étages mais toujours rien. J'en venais à vérifier la présence de passages secrets sur les murs. J'avais tout examiné et cependant rien de suspect ne m'était apparu et je n'avais toujours pas déniché ce stupide carnet.

Après deux heures à tourner en rond dans ce donjon à moitié effondré, je me rendis compte que je n'avais perçu aucune forme de vie même la plus infime. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ici pour que même les insectes, les animaux ou les plantes fuient cet endroit ?

Ne trouvant pas de réponse convenable je redescendis un niveau en dessous, c'est-à-dire au deuxième étage. Je me décidai de réétudier correctement la pièce car des éléments auraient pu m'échapper. Au premier abord rien de différent que lors de ma première inspection.

J'étais dans une grande pièce, dans un coin de celle-ci se casait une cheminée, au centre était étalé un tapis miteux et poussiéreux dont la couleur d'origine était difficile à déterminer et une fenêtre m'offrait une lumière tamisée. Il me semblait qu'il y a fort longtemps c'était une salle de bal.

A part ces éléments, rien, sauf de lourds rideaux rouge sang et une étagère croulante à l'autre bout de la pièce. On pouvait apercevoir des traces de griffures profondément marquées dans le sol en pierre grise, sûrement dû au déplacement d'un meuble particulièrement lourd. J'arpentais alors cette salle et découvris des traces de verre brisé sur la cheminée et de brûlures sur une partie des murs.

M'apprêtant à repartir je vis alors une curieuse aspérité sur la mince étagère. Intrigué, j'arrivais à sa hauteur et sans m'interroger d'avantage j'appuyai dessus. Un grincement saccadé répondit à mon action. Je reculai précipitamment lorsque de la poussière qui jaillissait du mur envahit la pièce. Je toussais, légèrement asphyxié. Un pan du mur s'ouvrit alors et une bibliothèque vermoulu fut révélée, sur elle trônait magnifiquement l'objet de ma quête. Je m'emparai de lui et prévoyant de regagner la forêt et la femme, je me dirigeais vers la porte quand une faible lueur attira mon regard. Elle provenait d'un coin de la pièce où pourtant il n'y avait rien sauf de gros moutons de poussière.

Un peu curieux je revins sur mes pas et m'en approchai. Je ne percevais rien de spécial mais fouillais tout de même la poussière. Je touchai alors quelque chose, un objet fin. J'enlevais mes gants et me saisis de l'objet qui s'est coincé entre deux dalles. Je le retirai et le nettoyai avec précaution c'était une alliance, un nom y était gravé mais l'écriture s'était estompée avec les années. J'arrivai néanmoins à déchiffrer le nom : Angeni. Je fouillais à la recherche éventuelle d'autre chose qui se serait peut-être aussi coincée. Je ne découvris que deux moitiés d'alliance mais le nom inscris y était carrément illisible toutefois il était évident que ces alliances étaient faites pour le même couple.

Après les avoir ramassées et rangées dans mes poches machinalement je sortis enfin du donjon quand un hurlement strident jaillit des parois. Je me précipitais vers la source. J'observais alors, ébahi, à l'écroulement du bâtiment, stupéfait je partis examiner les ruines. Je m'interrogeais sur la brusque destruction des lieux. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient très détériorés mais il était étrange qu'ils s'effondrent juste maintenant !

Ma gêne reparut à cet instant et je tentai de la refreiner le plus possible. Ce n'était décidemment pas le moment de céder aux interrogations et à la paranoïa. Je me reconcentrais alors pour retrouver mon flegme habituel et me dirigeait vers là où s'était tenu ma discussion avec l'étrange personnage.

Arrivé à destination je ne trouvais personne. Je me posais un instant pour réfléchir quand un ricanement m'accueillit.

« Je vous félicite Guerrier. Je vois que vous avez retrouvé mon précieux livre maintenant je vous prie de me laisser je dois me replonger dans sa lecture.

_ Comme il vous le plaira mais avant j'aimerais savoir quelque chose, interrogeais-je courageusement.

_ Oui Guerrier ?

_ Comment vous prénommez-vous ?

_ Il y a de cela des années je portais un nom, synonyme d'innocence et de douceur, mais il ne me correspondait plus alors je l'ai abandonné. Alors appelez-moi maintenant Dezba. »

Légèrement intrigué je la fixais sans gêne, elle me renvoya un regard un peu hautain et voyant que je m'apprêtais à l'interroger encore une fois elle me chassa. Je me retrouvais de nouveau dans la plaine. Décidant de me remettre à mes anciens projets je trouvais le PNJ, je rendais la quête que j'aurais due terminer depuis longtemps.

À cet instant je reçus un appel de Saphir elle était très énervée et me demandait pourquoi je ne répondais pas alors que j'étais connecté depuis des heures. Je ne sus que lui rétorquer et inventait une histoire improbable mais comme elle était profondément agacée et n'avait pas envie de faire durer la conversation, elle raccrocha.

Je compris que j'avais intérêt à bien protéger mes arrières car mes secrets risquaient d'être rapidement éventés si je n'y faisais pas attention.

Considérablement ennuyé par cela je me déconnectais et cherchais une autre occupation pour le reste de la journée. Je tombais alors sur un reportage mené par une figure familière.

Quelques secondes plus tard j'étais déjà parti.

* * *

Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien et que ce troisième chapitre vous ai plût ^^.

NB : Je risque très prochainement de reposter sur l'univers d'Eldarya.

Allez on se retrouve très bientôt !


End file.
